


Floral Feelings

by discordiansamba



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: What better place to confess to a flower princess than in a flower garden?





	

"Wow, what an amazing view!"

As Haruka raced forward to get an even better look at her surroundings, Yui couldn't help but smile. They day hadn't started exactly as she had planned- it turned out that she had copied down the information on how to get to the botanical garden wrong, and it had taken them an hour just to correct her mistake. Still, once they had finally gotten there, it was as if all of their earlier troubles had simply melted away.

It was hard to dwell on past mistakes, when Haruka was smiling so brightly- so before she knew it, Yui found that she didn't care anymore about her earlier mix up. The important thing was that they had found their way here, and that the place was even better than she imagined. With spring in full swing, flowers were blooming everywhere- and while it might be the enemy of those with allergies everywhere, to the one she had brought here, a flower garden in full bloom was one of the earth's greatest treasures.

Haruka and flowers really were the best combination, after all. It was for that very reason that she knew that it had to be here. No other place would do.

It was something that she had been thinking a lot about, ever since becoming a second year. So much had happened in the past year- and even though she had never become a Precure herself, like her friends, she had nevertheless stood by their side, and watched over them, helping them when she could. In return, she had been captured quite a few times, and used to create quite a few Zetsuborgs- but even that, she had managed to overcome in her own way.

Now, with only the two of them left here, it was almost as if the events of that year were some strange dream. Were it not for the occasional calls from Minami and Kirara, and the storybook idea that had been brewing in the back of her head ever since then, she might just mistake it for one.

"It's really amazing, right?" Yui asked, stepping up behind Haruka, casting a bright smile in her direction. It couldn't hold a candle to that of her friend's- but it wasn't something she begrudged. Rather, that smile of hers was part of Haruka that she loved- a part of her that she had very much fallen in love with.

She couldn't say when she had realized these feelings, but now that she had, she intended to see them through to the very end.

"Yeah!" Turning to face Yui, Haruka quickly nodded her head. "Thanks, Yui-chan! I wouldn't have ever known about this place if you hadn't mentioned it! It's really wonderful!"

"Ah, no, it's nothing." Yui told her, feeling a tint of pink creep onto her cheeks. She wasn't quite ready to admit to the fact that she had searched for botanical gardens in the area just for this. "I just happened to hear about it, and thought that you might like to come see it with me. It looks like I hit the bullseye, right?"

"You really do know me well, Yui-chan." Haruka told her, turning her gaze back down towards the hill. From the small gazebo that had been built on top of it, they could look all the way down, a sea of flowers stretching out before them. She found herself mentally trying to place each and every one, marveling at the view.

"Well, you _are_ the princess of flowers, Haruka-chan." Yui told her, carefully placing her hands on the gazebo's railing. "You've always been easy to understand."

"Is that a bad thing?" Haruka found herself asking, turning her gaze once more back towards Yui, a trace of a frown on her face. Somehow, something about today's Yui didn't seem quite the same as it always was- almost as if she had made up her mind to do something important.

For a brief moment, she felt her heart beat in her chest, wondering if there was some part of her dream that would take her away from her as well. She loved Noble Academy dearly, but she wasn't sure what she would do if she found herself being the only one left there.

"No." Yui said, shaking her head, her braided pigtails bouncing as she did. "That's something that I love about you, Haruka-chan. One of many things, really."

"Eh?" It was now Haruka's turn to have her pinks turn a bright shade of pink, as a nervous laugh slipped from her. "When you say it that way, Yui-chan, it almost sounds like a confession."

"It is." There was no hesitation to her words- Yui had already gathered her resolve for this moment. After breaking free of her own cage of dreams, there was no way she was going to back down from something like this. "It's a confession, Haruka-chan."

The silence that hung between him at her words was strangely, not an uncomfortable one. As a faint breeze sent then scent of flowers dancing through the air, the gears in Haruka's head slowly turned, piecing together what it was that her friend was trying to convey. Slowly, she found a hand straying up to her own heart, feeling it beating in her chest- and slowly, but surely, she realized that the way it was pounding wasn't quite the same as it was for everyone else.

Ah. So that's what it was.

Yui had always been by her side, ever since her first day at Noble Academy. She had always been there to support her, and while she had never taken her presence for granted, she had somehow never thought all that deeply about their relationship before this. But now, in this wonderful place, with that serious expression on her face... now she thought she understood.

"Me too." Haruka said finally. "I love you too, Yui-chan!"

The smile that blossomed on Yui's face in that moment was more beautiful than any flower.


End file.
